


Needs

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Crowley, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the ask for a omega crowley and alpha Reader. Thanks for the ask
            </p></blockquote>





	Needs

Chewing on a twisler y/n made her way to the bunker dungon to check up on crowley. The boys had been out on a case for the past couple of days and asked if you could go check up on him. You had met the king of hell before and actually found him charming. 

Opening the door you stopped. Listening closely you heard heavy breathing mixed with a groan every now and again. Quietly making your way over to the opening in the shelves you looked inside to see the demon rubbing his palm over the large bulge in his pants as best as he could with the chains. He was covered in a light sweat and looked very uncomfortable. "Crowley?" you called out making his eyes shoot up to yours and his hand try and cover the tent in his pants. 

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" he yelled obviously embarrassed. Seeing his face a bright red you walked closer to him. Suddenly a smell hit you that made your pupils dilate...Crowley was not a beta like he put off... He was a omega. He stared at you as you took him in. You had never seen him like this before he had always been so commanding but now he looked... Afraid. 

Walking to his side he kept his face straight refusing to meet your eyes. Grabbing his chin in your hand you slowly lifted to make him look at you. The king was surprised to see your face so soft looking. He knew you were a alpha he could smell it, Just like you could smell he was in heat.

He looked into your eyes and shunddered as you knelt beside him. He watched as you undid his chains, freeing him. As another wave of his heat came he winced and clinched his jaw. Wanting to ease his pain you rubbed the back of his head and neck and let out a soft purr. As soon as the sound hit his ears he felt the pain ease away a bit and closed his eyes. 

Taking his hands you helped him to his feet. He was a bit shaky at first from sitting for so long but the he got his balance. Smiling at him you led him to your room, sitting and locking the door behind the both of you. "y/n what are... " wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him. It was strange here you were an alpha and he was the omega but he was still taller and bigger than you. 

Crowley let out a pleased growl as your lips meet his. Turning you around he pressed you up against the door and ran groaned as you ran your tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth for you and felt your hot mouth on his. Joining you he explorer your mouth as well even biting at your lower lip. Being an alpha you were dominate but understood he was a man and a demon and would also want control as well. 

It didn't surprise you when he began to pull at your clothes. His heat was making him move. He needed this. He needed to mate. Getting frustrated he ripped the fabric of your clothes making you give a growl. Crowley couldn't help but meet your eyes as you growled at him. When he saw no anger on your face he felt relief. 

Moving your hands you began to strip him as well. Soon you both were nude and you backed him up to the bathroom door. Walking inside you pulled him into the shower under the hot water. With the need to mate so intense crowley lifted you up and held your back to the shower wall. 

Your mouths fought for power, both drinking down each others moans. Pulling back crowley looked at you for permission. Smiling at him you ran your nose down his cheek and screamed out as he entered you. Crowley couldn't help the loud moan at being inside of you. He didn't move at first and knew he was giving you time to adjust. Biting at his neck you let him know you were ready and he didn't take long to pull back before slamming into you. 

He held your hips tight as he rutted you. You moaned and have pleased growls as he pleasured you. Hearing your sounds the demon smirked before cutting off the water and carrying you over to the bed. 

He layed you on your back and went to continue matting you before hearing your growls. You were an alpha and would not be so easily topped. Hooking your leg around his thigh you flipped the both of you. Being on top of him you pushed him back into the pillows. Digging your nails into his chest he let out a groan as you rolled your hips. 

Feeling your climax coming you liked down at Crowley to see him looking at you with total bliss on his face. Allowing him to sit up he held onto your lower back and the back of your neck as he thrusted into you. It was no time and you were screaming his name sending him into his own climax. He grunted and groaned as he spilled his seed inside of you. 

Not being able to stop yourself when you felt him fill you, you sunk your teeth into his neck. Crowley stiffened when he felt you claim him. He knew what that meant... He was yours and you were his. 

After a while the two of you had caught your breath. Crowley held you in his lap as you licked at his claiming mark. The pain of his heat was gone and now he just felt... Loved. Rubbing his hands up and down your back you kissed at the mark and layed your head to rest on his shoulder. 

It had been an hour now and you were fast asleep in your mates arms. Crowley was still awake. He was just thinking and holding you when a noise made him stiffen. Listening he heard the Winchesters make their way down the hall. There was a twist of the knob and before they could yell and wake you crowley held you tight and disappeared. 

Waking up you found yourself in a different room. Going to move you couldn't and looked to see you were now laying down with Crowley arm wrapped around you. "good morning darling." he said in a rough sleepy voice. "good morning...where are we? " you asked him making him look down at you. "I brought us to my chambers in hell... Sam and Dean came back and I knew they wouldn't like what they found." giving him a small smile you buried your face into his neck and kissed his claiming mark. Feeling you cuddle into him crowley smiled... This was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
